The pharmaceutical industry employs a variety of dosage formulations for orally administering medicinal agents to patients. Typical formulations for oral administration include liquid solutions, emulsions, or suspensions, as well as solid forms such as capsules or tablets (as used herein, the term “tablet” means any shaped and compressed solid dosage form, including caplets).
Efficacy of a drug product often depends on patient compliance with a dosing schedule. Therefore, one per day, extended-release, dosages have better efficacy over the long term than multidose regimens.